Feelings For Him
by RoxasX
Summary: Zexion allways felt alone that was intill he met Demyx; Then Life just seem to get better only for the worse. Zemyx More to come.
1. Sadness

**Title: Feelings For Him.**  
**Chap Title: Daddy's gone?**

**Pairing: ZexionxDemyx, And some various others. **  
**Summery: Zexion always felt alone that was intill he met him…**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own any character's from kingdom hearts.**  
**Warnings: Yaoi(BoyxBoy),Cursing, and suicidal thoughts, also later on character death.**

**Author's Notes: Well I wanted to make a angst type of story thus this was created it mostly centers around Zexion's feelings about his life and Demyx, so the fic is in Zexion's POV just to let you all know and its AU. Anyway on with the fic! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

My father smiled at me a sad look upon his face, he ruffled my lilac hair his sad smile still in place.

"Daddy why are you sad?" I asked so clueless I was only three at the time. "Daddy has to leave for awhile Zexx." He said trying to look a bit happier but failed miserably. "Why?" I said continuing to ask question's . "Mommy and daddy don't want to be together anymore." He spoke softly, he looked as if he was going to cry but he didn't because of me I suppose. "Can I come with you?" His face frowned slightly as I said this. "I'm sorry Zexx but you can't…"As he said this my dark colored eyes started to fill up with tears.

"But Daddy!" I cried tears streaming down my face, I didn't want him to leave me I didn't want him to forget me, like my mother always did some many times from her heavy drinking. My father stood there saying nothing but his look told me everything. "I'm so sorry Zexx…but im going now…"He slowly got up and ruffled my lilac hair once more and walked out the door not even looking back to see the hurt in my eyes leaving me to wallow in my sorrow and tears. And that's were my pain all started.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Big Brother Wake up!" I wince slightly as I open my eyes and the sun light from the window hits them, only to hear my sister Namine's voice call out to me from down stairs. She tended to do this quite often knowing im not much of a morning person, and I had to be waken up some how after all. "Im up im up!" I yell out, slowly getting out of my bed tossing my black covers lazily to the side. I truly dreaded today then again I dreaded everyday, but today was Monday that meant school and that was not something I looked forward too. I wasn't popular at all infact I had no friends, nobody wants to be friends with 'The Emo Kid' as they call me…Though aren't we all emotional to a point…then again I hardly ever talk or show any emotion's for that matter other than to Naminé. With a sigh I head over to my closet finding something suitable to were, I pick out a tight black top and my black leather pants ok I can somehow see were the would get the emo nickname from…

Once I got done dressing I headed to the bathroom and started fixing my hair though it really didn't need that much fixing considering my hair was fairly manageable. "Big Brother breakfast is ready!" Naminé yells from down stairs again she usually fixed breakfast, our mom was out how knows were doing how knows what, most likely though she was sleeping with some man she hardly knew, and last time I tried cooking I almost burnt the house down but that another story. "Ok im coming. "I say as I walk down the stairs and enter the kitchen, Naminé greeted me with a sweet smile as always. If it wasn't for her I don't know what I'd do I have had suicide thoughts in the past but she kept me from trying to kill myself, I doubt anybody would care though not even my mother, then again Naminé would she would be the only one that would care.

"Im not really that hungry Naminé." I say in all truth, all I wanted to do at the moment was crawl back into bed and just stay there. She frowned slightly but then perked up quickly. "Ok but your not skipping lunch." I sigh knowing if I protest I'll just be in a bad mood not that I already wasn't but still. "Come on Big Brother smile its not like the words ending its just school." She says with a sigh, I knew that she truly wanted to see me happy but to me the word already ended and I wanted to end with it. "Come on lets just go to school, and get hell over with." After saying this I start heading out the door grabbing my backpack on the way, Naminé not far behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok well what did you all think the next chapter should be much longer too. Anyway next time well get to see Demyx and some others too as well,and why Zexion truely dreads school.

Review and I'll give you some pancakes Naminé made!


	2. Smile

**Title: Feelings For Him.**  
**Chap Title: Smile**

**Pairing: ZexionxDemyx, And some various others. **  
**Summery: Zexion always felt alone that was intill he met him…**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own any character's from kingdom hearts, or the song in the chap…**  
**Warnings: Yaoi(BoyxBoy),Cursing, and suicidal thoughts, also later on character death.**

**Author's Notes: Well in this chapter we find out why Zexion dreads school and we finally meet Demyx and some others…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As I get into my black jeep, I sling my black messenger bag to the back seat not wanting it to get in my way…Naminé hop's in the seat beside me doing the same with her pink backpack as well and she puts her seat belt on…I don't though never have and I never will, then she smiles at me…"Well big brother aren't you going to start up the jeep…we have to get to school or we might be late." She speaks to me her vibrant smile still in place. "Ummm ya school…" I manage to mutter out as I start up my jeep. I slightly notice out of the corner of my eye that Naminé is about to turn the radio on…I don't protest after all I really don't mind…that much. As she turn's the radio on one of my favorite songs starts to play…and Naminé knows this so she doesn't change it.

----

'Yeah  
locked in the basement  
I'm so paranoid I'm all incased and I can't escape  
and when I look up, mothers looking down  
and when I wake up, mothers not around

Cause if you want you can have  
everything that I've got  
cause if you want  
you can take it all away from me  
away from me

Cause if you want you can have  
everything that I've got  
cause if you want  
you can take it all away from me  
away from me

Nobodies perfect, but you just can't see  
my life's a circus that you don't believe  
your saying something but not coming clean  
now when I wake up mothers liven she's liven in her dreams 

Cause if your satisfied well I'll watch you wave goodbye  
cause if you want you can take it all away from me 

Please don't come down and see me this way  
please don't come down, I'm to afraid  
please don't come down and see me this way  
please don't come down well I'm to afraid

cause if your unsatisfied well I'll watch you wave goodbye  
cause if you want you can take it all away from me... 

cause if your unsatisfied well I'll watch you wave goodbye  
cause if you want you can take it all away from me…'

----

As the song slowly ends I smile slightly music always seemed to make me happy well if I liked the song that was playing anyway…On the rest of the way to school me and Naminé sit in comfortable silence as we tended to do on or drives to school…Once I managed to find a parking spot among the abyss of student's cars, Naminé and me get out, making sure to grab everything we needed so we could head onto class, as much as I hated the very thought.

"Well I'll see ya later big brother!" Naminé spoke to me waving goodbye as she ran to go and greet her many friends. I just slowly walked to greet well noon… because who wants to be friends with the gay emo kid anyway. As I walk to my locker before my class start I notice somebody, well I have noticed them before but…they always smile at me just my sister but this smile is different this smile is they type of smile that just make's everyday worth livening…I guess that really make's no since but I it dose to me…

His name is Demyx…and im pretty sure that he is friends with my sister along with Axel and Roxas who are dating at the moment. Though no one and I mean no one dares to hurt Roxas or make fun of him for being gay along with Axel…because well Axel is the star on the basketball team and is a well know pyromaniac…just ask the last guy who is now in the hospital and he'll say the same thing…

Demyx though has a band and is on the swim team…though I doubt he's gay and even if he was he would never think about going out with a guy like me.

I mean im nothing like him or any of his friends im just a …'freak'…as some kids put it lightly.

Demyx slowly starts to walk up to me that smile still on his face. "Hey Zexy!" He casually greets me like were the best of friends. "Ummm hello..?" I say in a timid voice not really know what to say since nobody every talks to me…ever other than my sister. "Oh I guess I should introduce my self hu…im Demyx!" He speaks rather cheerful. "Im Zexion…" I say slowly starting to act like I usually do. "I already knew that…im friend's with your sister after all Zexy, you don't mind if I call ya do yaaaaa?" He says to me still smiling that adorable smile…I wish he would stop though because it well makes me just want to hug him…and that's just not me.

"Sure I guess…" I speak once again trying to fight any urges inside of me. "Ok then!…Hey after school wanna hang out with me and some friends of mine?" Demyx insists to me still smiling…"Sure I suppose…Were at?" I inquire slight hesitation could be sensed in my voice…

"Well I'll meet ya outside after school ok Zexy?" he replies back to me slightly starting to walk away. "Ok.." I mummer out seeing him wave good bye before heading to his class….though I can't help but wonder what was that all about…

--------------------------------------------

Well what did ya think good bad great!…well anyway the song in this chap was Puddle Of Mudd's Basement…well REVIEW!…and I'll give ya a Ummm hug lol?


End file.
